The present invention relates to the general field of ducted fan turbine engine compressors.
It applies preferentially but is not limited to turbine engines comprising two counter-rotating fans.
The document EP 1 367 250 discloses a ducted fan turbine engine comprising a fan of which the blades of longitudinal main shape comprise three transverse fins.
In this arrangement, the first fins situated close to the blade base define, with the second intermediate fins, a portion of the stream of a primary flow, and the second intermediate fins define, with the third eccentric fins, a portion of the volume of separation of the two flows. Thus, the stream of the secondary flow is defined locally between the third eccentric fins and an outer housing.
According to this advantageous arrangement, the aforementioned blade passes through both the primary flow and the secondary flow. More precisely, the longitudinal portion of the blade lying between the first fin and the second intermediate fin passes radially through the primary flow, and the longitudinal portion of the blade situated to the outside of the third eccentric fin passes longitudinally through the secondary flow.
Persons skilled in the art will understand that such a blade of longitudinal general profile with three projecting transverse fins cannot be made from composite material, the constituent parts of an element made from composite material all having to be oriented substantially in the same direction.